


Unexpectedly

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Multi, OT5, Poly Raven Gang, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Ronan go shopping for their boyfriends on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly

The sound of the revved up BMW vibrated loudly as it pulled up to 300 Fox Way, and Blue’s brows furrowed. Really, all she wanted to do was pull the covers over her head and go back to sleep, but on the other hand, if the boys were here, she might as well have gotten dressed.

Even though it was god-knows what time in the morning on a Saturday. Did those boys ever actually sleep? 

“The snake is here,” Persephone announced from her doorway, voice wispy and far away. Blue glanced at her from beneath her covers then, suddenly curious. “By himself too. Did you invite him?”

Blue frowned, because if there was one thing about Ronan Lynch, it was he didn’t make drop by appearances to her home without the others in tow. It’s not that he and Blue weren’t particularly close, but they weren’t drop-by-and-hang-out-at-Blue’s type of close either.

“I’ll be right back.” There’s a pause, before Blue quickly added, “Or not. It depends.” 

Persephone nodded, giving her a wave as Blue quickly left the comfort of her own bed to the outside. Ronan leaned coolly against his BMW, an expectant look on his face, eyeing her once she finally made her way out. She couldn’t help but feel slightly silly at the fact that she was still wearing pajamas, but it was early. No one could blame her.

“Maggot,” he greeted, giving her a nod. Apparently he noticed this wasn’t her usual outfit, and she can see the wheels turning in his mind at which comments he could come up with to purposefully piss Blue off.

Before he could, she asked, “What are you doing here? It’s 9 a.m., on a Saturday, Ronan. I’m assuming we’re not going on any exploring today and our usual movie night isn’t until, y’know, night. What’s going on?” 

There was a small frown forming on his face, and the next words were spat like they were acid. “We’re going to the mall.”

In all honesty, Blue had heard stranger statements from Ronan Lynch. Granted, enough time spent with Ronan Lynch would allow one to become used to said statements, and as someone who had spent considerable time with him, this statement surely takes the cake with strangest said in a while. She can’t help but bite her bottom lip, her cheeks hurting from the strain to keep from bursting out laughing. 

“The mall?”

“Shut up and get inside the car.” 

“ _Get in loser, we’re going shopping_ ,” Blue quotes, and she can’t help the pure and utter delight in her voice. The smile she wore only grew when she noticed the tips of Ronan’s ears darken.

Still, she got in the passenger side of the car – full pajamad and all without a care in the world because she was going shopping, not with just anyone, but with Ronan Lynch. A blushing Ronan Lynch.

“I really should just run you over with my car,” he said, not too fondly.

“Before you confess why you’re picking me up to go shopping?” Blue asked, looking around the car animatedly. It’s the first time being in the passenger seat, and even though she’s been in this car before, it feels like it’s brand new when she’s not staring at the back of driver and passenger’s seat. “Now that’s just cruel.”

Ronan gripped the steering wheel momentarily, before he shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t get presents.” 

“Presents?” Blue asked, brow quirking then. “Presents for what?” 

“For the stupid day you and Noah planned.” 

It took a few moments for it to register what Ronan was talking about, but then it hit her so suddenly that she had nearly forgotten about the conversation herself. The words were said in passing during one of the more frequent movie dates all of them had been participating in, something so insignificant she was surprised that Ronan had actually remembered. 

“Why don’t we all have an anniversary?” Noah had asked as soon as the credits rolled up once the movie had finished. “We’re all basically together anyway. We should pick a day.” 

Ronan had rolled his eyes, not daring to move for Adam had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Because it’s improbable to determine an actual day where we all came together officially. We all just sort of happened,” Gansey piped up, in his very Gansey-like way. “Besides, our whole relationship is… rather unorthodox. I’m pretty sure we don’t need to pick a day to celebrate it when we do things like this.” 

“Just because it’s unorthodox doesn’t mean we can’t have an anniversary,” Blue replied indignantly. She rolled her shoulders in a way so that Gansey couldn’t have his arm wrapped around her anymore. If Gansey had pouted, Blue wouldn’t have known for she had turned to Noah. “Maybe a Saturday. Adam doesn’t work and Ronan doesn’t have church to deal with.” 

“That’s a good idea!” Noah said, smile bright as he moved to cup Blue’s cheeks and place a kiss her nose. “It’d be like today but even _more_ special. You have no idea how much I love these things.” 

Now, as she sat in passenger seat of Ronan’s BMW, she couldn’t help the inexplicable warm feeling which spread through her chest once she realized just how seriously Ronan had taken hers and Noah’s suggestion. It’s as if a new side of him was shown to her, willingly.

 _Oh God_.

Ronan was ready to buy everyone gifts, and she hadn’t even bought any of them or even thought to even buy anything when she was basically a co-creator herself. 

“Give me a minute,” she said quickly, leaving the car and a very frustrated Ronan behind in her driveway. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” 

Once Blue returned with her wallet and newly combed out hair, they drove to Henrietta’s only mall with a determined look in their eyes.

*

“RONAN LYNCH, YOU KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!” 

See, Blue wasn’t really the type to yell in a store filled to the brim with people, but Ronan Lynch had a way of going from totally heart-warming one second to absolutely infuriating the next. 

It was a nice reminder to Blue, even though it came at an improbable time. 

This was the third store they’ve been kicked out of. Or, well, technically they were about to be kicked out of this one. It became more and more probably the redder the store manager’s face turned. 

“If you don’t leave immediately, I’m going to be forced to call security,” the manager hissed, trying to avoid starting a scene. 

Too late, Blue had thought. For people have gathered around to see the spectacle that was indeed Ronan Lynch. 

“Can we go now?” Blue asked, trying to stem away from the ever-present knowledge that they could very well likely be kicked out of the whole damn mall. And what good with that do when they still had so much to cover?

Ronan scoffed. “I’d like to see him call security.” 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Blue huffed. “Obviously, this guy was being paranoid and just thought wrong. I mean, he didn’t actually think we were going to steal anything from him.” 

The manager merely stood silent. Ronan glared back at him, hands clenched into fists.

Now would be one of those moments where Blue wished Gansey was here – somehow able to talk down any and all different types of situations. Really, she wondered if she was only exacerbating the problem at this point. What she really wanted to do was drag both hers and Ronan’s asses out of there and not deal with this man. 

“No one wants your shit anyway,” Ronan spat, walking out of the store with fury in his steps. For a moment, Blue wondered if he was actually going to push one of the stands over. To her mixed relief and disappointment, she followed him out. It took a moment for her to actually catch up to him, because really, Ronan was tall and she had terribly short legs. Of course, she knows what to blame: her greens, or lack of. Another grunt escaped from him, but it was more out of anger than actual annoyance. Or maybe both. “I wasn’t going to steal anything.” 

Blue had almost not heard him. “I know.” 

There was yet another huff from him of acknowledgement perhaps, but nothing further as he kept walking. 

“Remind me again why you just don’t dream up presents for everyone,” Blue said, trying to steer away from the incident from the previous store. “Technically, I’m the one who actually has to buy things, and so far I’ve only got Noah’s. I don't really know what else to get.” After all, what do you buy for a boy who never accepts anything and a boy who has everything? Ronan was a whole other subject. What do you buy for someone who can dream the world? 

“I don’t want to drain the ley line,” Ronan replied, walking briskly through the mess of people in the over-crowded mall of Henrietta. “For Noah. I procrastinated on this and trying to get out this many dreams at a time is going to ruin it for him unless Parrish fixed the ley lines lately, but still.” 

The, _I don’t want to risk it,_ hangs in the air. 

“Oh,” Blue said, once again caught by surprise at how much thought Ronan had put into this, especially for Noah, who seemed to be the most excited for this whole thing. “Well, if you expect to get anyone anything, you can’t start complaining the moment you walk in. It’s rude. Unless they’re like the last guy, then by all means, rip him a new one.” 

Ronan gives a humph sound, but when they made their way to the next store that seemed promising, there were only glares instead of full on shouting matches between Ronan and whichever poor soul had been working this shift. Blue wonders if this is progress.

*

By the time they even return to Monmouth Manufacturing with presents wrapped or bagged, the sky was a mix of pinks and oranges and blues as the sun decided to fall. It’s way later than they expected to come home, not really noticing how long they actually spent in that godforsaken mall. Blue figured after the initial fallout and disagreements with employees and with each other, they had managed to find a good rhythm for the rest of the day.

When they finally through the door to where the three boys were sprawled out on the couch, Gansey had lifted his head from where it lay on Adam’s stomach. His hair was sticking up at odd ends, his glasses askew, and Blue couldn’t help how attractive Gansey had looked in that moment. “There you are, Jane, Lynch. We’ve all been waiting for you two for how long now?” 

“Hours,” Adam replied, glancing over the two of them. Gansey still hadn’t completely moved off him, instead he merely let his chin rest on Adam’s chest. Absent-mindedly, Adam ran his fingers through his hair. “Gansey was ready for us to go on a search party.” 

Noah hadn’t said anything as he sat cross-legged next to Adam and Gansey, and he smiled knowingly at Blue and Ronan both once they had entered the room. He glanced at the bags in their hands before Blue could even make her announcement. It’s a simple reminder of just how other he could be sometimes. Blue gave him a look, and with a very Noah-like action, he mimed sealing his lips shut. 

“Get up, we got you something,” Ronan announced, unceremoniously dropping the bags onto the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Blue frowned at Ronan, who gave a non-committal shrug as she too set down her gifts next to Ronan’s. “Happy anniversary! We both got you all something -- together. Without killing each other! That’s why we were gone so long. I’m glad you were worried, but I don’t think I could’ve handled another search party.” 

Gansey sat up then, allowing the other boy to sit up as well to look through the bags and find the ones labeled for them. Noah easily picked out his from both Blue and Ronan’s bags, and without even bothering to open it, he moved to Blue and Ronan. Without even blinking, Noah had appeared in front of them, quickly giving each of them a peck. 

“I love it,” he told them both, heading towards his room with gifts perfectly wrapped in tow, a bounce in his step. 

Adam’s brows had furrowed as he looked at the two presents for him. 

Ronan seemed to know what Adam was about to say before even Adam knew. “Don’t even start, Parrish. Just accept the damn presents and move on with it.” 

Blue smiled as she sat in between Adam and Gansey on the couch. “Besides, my gift wasn’t necessarily _for you_ , it’s for your apartment. So, you can’t return it unless you want to hurt your apartment’s feelings.” 

There was a hint of a smile in Adam’s eyes, even as he held the two small presents in his hands, fingers playing with the wrapper, not ready to open it just yet. “Thank you.” Adam looked at Blue, then at Ronan. “But I have no clue what’s this for. What anniversary?” 

As Blue opened her mouth to explain, Gansey shot up from the couch immediately, his glasses nearly flying off his face. “I can’t believe it slipped my mind! Of course, how could I be so dense as to think you two were actually joking? And Ronan knew you two weren’t before I did – I’m so sorry, Jane!”

Adam merely glanced at Ronan, a questioning look on his face. 

“An anniversary,” Ronan explained. “For the five of us doing whatever the hell we’re doing.” 

“Dating,” Blue offered.

“The fuck if I’m dating you.” 

“Not us,” she snapped, glaring up at Ronan. “ _Us_ dating _them_. I swear, you have to make everything so specific when everyone knows what’s going on.” 

Ronan merely took the seat next to Blue, still warm from where Gansey had previously put his butt. “Just clarifying.” 

“It must’ve slipped my mind,” Gansey murmured, thumb pressing against his bottom lip in a thoughtful manner. The words seemed more to himself than to anyone else. 

“No one even told me about it,” Adam said, leaning back into the couch with a certain fondness over his features. “I can get everyone everything, uh, next week… I get paid then.” 

“So, Parrish and Dick both forgot to get us presents for our anniversary,” Ronan said, letting his feet rest on top of the coffee counter. “Guess that makes us the best out of the five of us.”

“There’s still Noah,” Blue offered. 

Noah appeared then, eyes wide and innocent. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t get you guys anything,” he said, matter-of-factly as he played with the snow globe in his hand. The same one he had accidentally dropped when he disappeared from view, or, well, a carbon copy of the one he broke. “I can’t buy anything. I have no money. Bank accounts don’t work when you’re dead.” 

“Always using the ‘I’m dead’ excuse,” Ronan replied flippantly. 

“ _Ronan_ ,” Gansey hissed under his breath. 

Either Ronan took Gansey’s verbal warning into account or it was merely a case of just Ronan changing the subject. “I guess that makes Blue and I the best out of all five of us with this stuff.” 

Ronan had offered his hand for Blue, right then and there. Blue high-fived him, and for a split second, she and Ronan both felt like they were at the top of the world.

Or maybe it had felt that way just to Blue.

“I’m making it up to all of you immediately,” Gansey replied hastily, already pulling out his phone. “I’m ordering us pizza. In the shape of a heart – do they do that at Nino’s?” 

A wave of cold overwhelmed Blue’s lap, goose bumps prickling her legs. When she glanced down to find Noah’s long-limbs covering hers, Adam’s, and Ronan’s lap. On the top of his head, stolen from his own gift, lied a bright, glittering red bow. It made his already pale face look even paler from the stark contrast, and he was smiling brightly up at Ronan. 

“Look, I’m everyone’s present!”

The sound of Adam’s inconcealable laughter surprised her, his hand resting on Noah’s ankle as he tried to contain his amusement and faltered terribly. Even Ronan, had a smirk on his face. Gansey was animatedly talking on his phone, and Blue couldn’t help but relish about how much she was in love with all of them right in this moment. How she never wanted to let it go.

“I guess that means we get to unwrap you too,” Ronan replied. 

Yeah, she loved _all_ of them.

**Author's Note:**

> maggie can't write lines like, "blue was a little in love with all of them" and not expect me to write a poly one shot about blue and ronan being the huge romo saps that they are and buy stuff for their boyfriends
> 
> meet me @ the pit maggie


End file.
